Eu Posso Dizer Eu Te Amo?
by KazuKan
Summary: Choukai precisava manter aqueles sentimentos em seu coração, escondê-los para não perder sua querida Maya nee san. Para escondê-los começou um relacionamento com o Almirante, mas parecia que Maya também gostava dele. Talvez seu amor jamais seria correspondido. Maya x Choukai (Yuri)


Can I Say I Love You?

A menina de longos cabelos negros, olhos vermelhos e óculos olhava para o horizonte, tinha a aparência de uma menina de sete ou oito anos, suas irmãs haviam saído para uma expedição, e agora aguardava elas voltarem.

Normalmente ficava com a sua irmã Maya, mas naquele dia Maya também tinha ido com as duas irmãos mais velhas, iriam demorar dois dias, mas mesmo sabendo disso queria esperar ali no porto.

Seu nome era Choukai, uma cruzador pesado, ainda em treinamento, pois era nova demais para sair, suas irmãs eram Takao, Atago e Maya, sendo a ultima a terceira mais velha e quem Choukai mais adorava.

\- Choukai chan, já está esperando? – Mutsu apareceu ao lado da morena.

\- Sim! Quando a Maya nee chan não está as coisas ficam chatas e não tenho ninguém que leia ou me leve para comer sorvete. – Explicou.

\- O que acha de ir comigo? – A mulher de olhos amarelos propôs. – Nagato também pode vir com a gente. – Ofereceu.

\- Se não for atrapalhar a Mutsu san, eu aceito. – Mutsu apenas sorriu e afagou o topo da cabeça da outra.

\- Então vamos, Choukai chan. – Estendeu sua mão para a outra, logo a garotinha estava segurando a mão que lhe fora estendida.

A mão de Mutsu era diferente das mãos de Maya, foi o que Choukai notou, as mãos de Maya quando estavam sem as luvas eram mais ásperas que as mãos delicadas de Mutsu, sem contar que as mãos da navio de batalha eram mais frias e secas.

\- O que foi? – Mutsu perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios.

\- Eu apenas estava pensando que a sua mão e a mão da Maya nee chan são bem diferentes. – Choukai respondeu.

\- Diferentes como? – Mutsu perguntou curiosa.

\- As mãos da Maya nee chan sempre estão quentes, suadas e ásperas, da Mutsu san são secas, mornas e macias. – Respondeu e a mais velha riu.

\- É porque a Maya san e eu temos diferentes tarefas no distrito. – Choukai assentiu.

Ambas foram caminhando em direção há uma loja chamada Mamiya, onde havia um parfait de frutas e um delicioso sorvete, Mutsu por sorte havia encontrado Nagato no meio do caminho e a convidado.

Choukai notou então que todas do distrito naval eram boas e gentis, mas nada comparada com a bondade e a gentileza de sua Maya nee chan, afinal, Maya nee chan era a Maya nee chan e ninguém se comparava a ela.

Maya nee san era Maya nee san. Foi isso que Choukai pensou vendo a irmã discutir com o Almirante, Choukai agora era uma adolescente, não parecia mais ser tão mais nova que Maya, e os anos fizeram a ter mais juízo do que a irmã tinha.

* * *

\- Eu disse para você não disse! Não quero que fique sozinho com a Choukai e nem que a convide para comer ou algo assim! – A garota de cabelos claros e curto na altura dos ombros e olhos azul escuros exclamou com ambas as mãos na cintura.

\- Sim, eu entendo sua posição Maya san. – O Almirante respondeu assustado.

\- Maya nee san, não fale assim com o Almirante. – Choukai pediu.

\- Fique quieta um pouco, Choukai! – Maya exclamou para a mais nova. – Se eu te pegar com gracinhas para cima da minha irmã novamente eu vou explodir a sua cabeça! – Com isso Maya foi em direção ao balcão da loja.

\- Perdoe a Maya nee san! – Choukai pediu fazendo uma reverencia respeitosa. – E obrigada pelo chocolate. – Ela estava segurando uma caixinha rosa.

\- Tsc... – Maya tomou a caixa de chocolates da mão da irmã. – Toma, coma esses. – E então colocou uma caixa de cor azul nas mãos da irmã.

\- Mas, nee san, eu vou engordar se comer tantos chocolates. – Choukai disse ainda olhando para a caixa em suas mãos.

\- Basta jogarmos fora esses. – Se referia a caixinha cor de rosa em suas mãos.

\- Não! Eu vou comer. – Choukai pegou a caixa das mãos da garota de cabelos claros.

\- Você é quem sabe! – Maya retrucou começando a andar.

\- Me espera, nee san! – Choukai disse indo atrás da mais velha, ela ainda olhou para o Almirante que parecia um pouco abatido.

\- Você me pede para te esperar e ficar enrolando ai. – Maya reclamou e Choukai então fez uma reverencia ao Almirante antes de correr em direção de Maya.

\- Maya nee san deveria ser mais gentil com o Almirante. – Choukai pediu andando ao lado da outra.

\- Gentil... Nem de brincadeira eu seria gentil com aquele cara. – Maya respondeu emburrada.

\- Maya nee san ele é o Almirante. – Choukai lembrou.

\- E o que tem isso? Ele poderia ser o governador se quisesse. – Choukai então decidiu que era inútil tentar convencer a mais velha. – Não quero que fique dando corda para ele, afinal ele é homem e mesmo sendo o Almirante pode estar querendo se aproveitar. – Maya murmurou sem olhar para a mais nova.

\- Nee san sempre sendo atenciosa comigo. – Choukai então abraçou o braço da garota de olhos azul escuros.

Choukai então notou, Maya era atenciosa, assim como todas as Kanmusu eram, mas no caso de Maya a atenção era monopolizada por Choukai, sorriu abraçando mais o braço da mais velha.

\- O que foi? – Maya perguntou sem entender.

\- Certamente, o braço da Maya Nee san é o melhor para se abraçar. – A morena declarou sorrindo enquanto via as bochechas da outra corar.

\- De onde diabos você tirou isso? Droga... – Maya murmurou desviando o olhar, o que fez Choukai soltar um leve risinho.

* * *

Maya estava sentada assistindo as aulas, era a Ashigara explicando alguma coisa sobre o novo tipo de radar lançado, nada que realmente valesse a pena prestar atenção. Mesmo que Maya fosse a encarregada dos radares.

Mesmo Choukai sendo mais nova, ambas estavam na mesma sala, observava Atago e Takao tentando chamar a atenção de Maya de volta para a aula, as três sentavam se a três carteiras a frente, Maya entre as duas irmãs mais velhas, então Ashigara se aproximou da mesa de Maya, sem dizer nada a acertou a nuca da loira com sua vara.

\- Isso dói! Sua... – Maya ralhou colocando a mão no lugar atingido.

\- Sua o que? – Ashigara perguntou entortando a vareta em suas mãos. Ela tinha um sorriso no rosto, mas a aura que passava era assustadora.

\- Ashigara san! – Choukai se levantou chamando a professora. – Ontem de noite Maya nee san não dormiu bem porque eu me senti mal, por isso ela deve estar cansada. – Choukai mentiu olhando para baixo. Maya então olhou para sua irmã mais nova, não parecia certo a mais nova proteger a mais velha.

\- A Choukai estava muito mal ontem, né Takao chan? – Atago se meteu na conversa, sabia que do jeito que Maya era, jamais aceitaria a ajuda de Choukai.

\- Com certeza. – Takao ajudou na mentira, mesmo que sua consciência pesasse por conta disso.

\- Você tem sorte, Maya. – Ashigara se distanciou da outra. – Mas se eu te pegar viajando novamente... – Maya assentiu se endireitando na certeira.

Mais tarde depois da aula, Maya estava deitada na cama de cima do beliche, Choukai estava sentada em sua cama logo em baixo, ouvia Maya se mexer de um lado para o outro.

\- Nee san? – Chamou preocupada. – Aconteceu algo? – Olhou para cima mesmo que não pudesse ver a mais velha.

\- Naa Choukai, ultimamente eu andei reparando... – Maya começou.

\- No que? – A morena se levantou para ver a outra.

\- Se for para comparar, nós não nos parecemos com a Takao e a Atago. – Choukai não entendeu. – Falta algo não acha? – Perguntou batendo no peito.

\- Está falando dos peitos da Nee san e da Atago nee san? – Choukai perguntou sem entender.

\- Ha? – Maya gritou assustada. – Como você chegou a essa conclusão? Eu estava me referindo as roupas. – Choukai então sentiu suas bochechas queimarem de vergonha, Maya observou o rosto vermelho da mais nova. – Bem não se preocupe, não vou contar para ninguém. – Então a garota de cabelos claros deu duas tapinhas na cabeça da mais nova sorrindo calmamente.

\- Obrigada, Maya nee san. – Choukai se sentiu aliviada.

\- Eu sou sua irmã mais velha. – Maya declarou com um sorriso de canto.

Choukai então notou, Maya nee san era realmente gentil com ela, isso fazia seu coração se aquecer, e por algum motivo não queria perder o calor daquelas mãos que agora estavam acariciando sua cabeça.

\- Alias Choukai, você não precisa se preocupar com o tamanho dos seus seios, eles parecem ser maiores que os meus. – Maya admitiu fazendo Choukai sorrir. – Não fique sorrindo por causa disso! Isso me irrita! – Então Maya voltou a se ajeitar na cama.

* * *

O mar estava calmo, o vento estava bom, Choukai estava na segunda posição da frota, com Maya logo a sua frente, observar a mais velha era algo que apreciava, naquele dia haviam saído para uma expedição.

\- Depois daqui vamos para a esquerda e no porto oeste estarão as cargas. – Maya explicou.

\- Maya nee sama como Kikan... – Choukai murmurou contente.

\- Claro, afinal eu sou a Maya sama! – Ela exclamou. – Choukai, tome conta das Akatsuki class, se algo acontecer temos que protege-las. – E por algum motivo Choukai não gostou de ouvir aquilo.

\- Preocupada com elas? – Choukai perguntou em um tom brincalhão.

\- Não! – Maya respondeu sem olhar para trás.

\- Bem, nós estamos escutando... – Ikazuchi murmurou.

\- Maya san não sabe tratar as ladys como ladys... - Akatsuki completou.

\- Apenas vamos continuar. – Hibiki murmurou para as duas irmãs. – Não podemos atrasar a missão, o almirante precisa desses recursos. – A garota de cabelos brancos tinha razão.

\- Choukai! – Maya chamou a outra. – Dois destroieres inimigos. – A garota apontou logo a frente.

\- Hawawawa. – Inazuma gritou assustada.

\- Tsc... – Maya olhou irritada para os inimigos.

\- O que faremos, Maya nee san? – Choukai perguntou.

\- Se forem só destroieres nós podemos com ele, mas se forem porta-aviões... Sexta divisão, vão para o local onde estão os recursos, Choukai vamos começar um ataque surpresa com alguns torpedos. – Maya murmurou.

\- Entendido. – Choukai disse apreensiva, observou a seriedade nos olhos de Maya, sabia dizer que ela não queria que as irmãs Akatsuki se ferissem.

Os primeiros disparos foram de Maya, depois Choukai, descobrindo dois cruzadores leves, por sorte não tinha mais ninguém com eles. Maya foi atingida duas vezes para proteger Choukai, o que fazia a morena se sentir culpa, mas no final conseguiram voltar sã e salvas, e com menos recursos que o esperado.

\- Parece doer bastante. – Inazuma comentou vendo os ferimentos da Cruzador pesado.

\- Eu ouvi dizer que se der um beijo no local ferido ele vai parar de doer e sarar mais rápido! – Akatsuki exclamou.

\- Então vamos beijar os ferimentos da Maya san? – Ikazuchi perguntou.

\- Exatamente, é algo que uma boa lady faria. – A mais velha das irmãs disse.

Quando Choukai percebeu cada uma das destroieres havia beijado uma parte diferente do corpo de Maya, Akatsuki sendo ajudada pelas demais para alcançar os lábios.

\- O que diabos você estão fazendo? – Maya gritou corada. – Céus! É só eu ir tratar disso que tudo estará resolvido. – E saiu pisando forte pelo porto.

Choukai ficou parada no local, o que foi aquilo? Por que ver Maya ser beijada, mesmo que sem intensões românticas, nos lábios fez seu coração doer? Estaria ficando com problemas cardíacos?

* * *

Choukai estava sentada sobre o telhado do dormitório. Dali podia ver Maya com Takao conversando animadamente. O que era aquilo que havia sentido? Já havia se passado duas semanas desde que Akatsuki beijou Maya, mas a cena apesar de ter sido inocente, não saía da cabeça da morena.

Além disso, sabia que Maya estava brava. Choukai mais uma vez havia saído com o almirante, o estranho foi Maya não ter dito nada sobre isso, não ficou brava com o Almirante, não o xingou, nem disse nada, apenas agiu como se não se importasse.

Ainda teve o dia em que Maya dançou com Inazuma em uma festa que o Almirante havia dado. Não sabia o que sentiu naquela noite, apenas ficou irritada, mas tentou disfarçar rindo do que quer o almirante falava, sem nem saber se era algo engraçado ou não. Não estava prestando a mínima atenção.

Suspirou cansada, sentia como se um abismo estivesse se abrindo entre elas. Maya era sua irmã favorita, quem sempre a protegia, aceitava tudo, a gentil e atenciosa irmã. Choukai mais uma vez suspirou, estaria com ciúmes por achar que as garotas da sexta divisão estavam roubando a sua irmã?

Passou a mão pelos cabelos, ficaria louca de tanto pensar em Maya, e nos últimos anos, não desde que eram crianças a única que ocupava seus pensamentos era Maya, os sorrisos, os toques, os carinhos, a gentileza, a atenção. Queria que tudo isso fosse apenas única e exclusivamente para ela.

\- Maya nee san... - Murmurou se deitando sobre as telhas azuis escuras.

\- Choukai san parece estar com problemas poi. – Yuudachi comentou.

\- Yuudachi chan! – Mutsuki chamou a atenção da outra. – Vamos deixar a Choukai san sozinha! – Exclamou puxando a loira.

\- Eu sei o que é isso, mas não quero admitir, admitir esse sentimento seria como admitir que sou uma fracasso. – Choukai murmurou.

Choukai então fez uma anotação mental. Deveria aceitar os galanteios do Almirante, e deixar aqueles sentimentos quietos até que desaparecessem. Era o que gostaria de fazer.

* * *

Maya estava correndo logo a frente de Choukai, havia começado a chover e elas estavam sem guarda chuva, a mão se Maya segurava fortemente a mão da mais nova enquanto corria, Choukai podia sentir o calor da mais velha mesmo ambas estando de luvas.

Então encontraram um telhado, uma construção abandonada, mas era melhor do que tentar correr até ao dormitório na chuva, teriam que atravessar a cidade até chegar lá.

\- Aqui deve ser bom o suficiente, se não parar até o entardecer nós teremos que ir na chuva mesmo. – Maya murmurou enquanto passava as mãos pelos braços tentando se secar.

Choukai nada disse, apenas observou a mais velha, a saia parecia estar mais curta, e estava grudando nas coxas molhadas de Maya, além da camiseta também estar grudada, teria sido melhor terem voltado correndo para o dormitório.

\- O que foi? – Maya perguntou sem entender

\- Sua saia parece estar curta. – Choukai respondeu se aproximando, simplesmente deixou sua mão ir até o tecido branco que estava grudado nas pernas da outra, Maya corou com a aproximação repentina.

\- Choukai? – Maya chamou a outra. – Sua pele está fria. – Murmurou reparando no contado do braço da morena com a pele de sua coxa. – Vem cá. – Então a garota de cabelos claros se virou e abraçou a morena. – Eu vou te esquentar está bem? – Murmurou calmamente com um sorriso singelo nos lábios.

\- Maya nee san! – Choukai exclamou sentindo seu coração falhar uma batida.

\- Somos irmãs, ninguém pensara nada de errado, e o Almirante não achara ruim também. – Garantiu. – Eu só estou me certificando que minha irmãzinha não fique doente por passar frio. – Choukai assentiu, mesmo que parecesse que Maya estava mais tentando se auto convencer de tal coisa.

Choukai retribuiu então o abraço, notando algo muito importante, os braços de Maya lhe pareciam mais seguros e mais quentes que os do Almirante, de forma que a fazia querer ficar ali e nunca mais sair.

* * *

\- Choukai, quero que se case comigo. – Choukai olhou assustada para o Almirante, ele estava segurando uma caixinha preta aveludada com um anel em seu interior. Olhou rapidamente para a porta, onde viu o vulto de Maya passar correndo.

Choukai ficou olhando para porta, se perguntava o que havia acontecido com sua irmã, ela estava tão distante ultimamente, e agora essa. Seria possível que Maya fosse apaixonada pelo Almirante? E se fosse? Choukai apertou a mão em punho, não podia fazer isso com sua amada irmã.

\- Choukai? – O Almirante a chamou pedindo por uma resposta.

\- Desculpe, mas não posso aceitar. – Choukai respondeu dando um passo para trás.

\- Por que não? – Ele então perguntou assustado.

\- Porque eu não posso me casar com alguém pensando em outra pessoa, seria injusto com o senhor, e com quem ama o senhor de verdade. – Choukai respondeu. – Espero que me perdoe. – Ela fez uma reverencia antes de sair do gabinete.

"Maya nee san..." Choukai correu pelos corredores atrás da outra, se perguntava onde ela poderia estar, tinha que falar com ela, resolver as coisas e entregar o Almirante.

\- Choukai chan, o que foi? – Atagao segurou o braço da morena que estava correndo.

\- Estou procurando a Maya nee san. – A morena respondeu.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – A Takao perguntou preocupada.

\- O Almirante me pediu em casamento e ela ouviu, ela deve gostar do almirante e por isso saiu correndo. – A mais velha do trio ficou séria.

\- Vamos procura-la, mas não acho que ela tenha ficado assim por causa do Almirante. – A morena mais nova não entendeu o que sua irmã mais velha queria dizer com isso. Talvez ciúmes de irmã mais velha?

Então o trio se dividiu para procurar Maya, não faziam a menor noção de onde a outra iria quando se sentia triste ou com o coração partido, fazia anos que estavam juntas, mas mesmo assim ninguém tinha a menor noção.

Choukai correu por todo o distrito naval sem encontrar Maya, já era quase manhã quando voltara para o quarto, para sua surpresa viu Maya dormindo na cama de cima do beliche, seu coração desapertou e suspirou em alivio.

\- Maya nee san... – Então se aproximou subindo a escada para alcançar cama, Choukai subiu cuidadosamente na cama, passou um perna por cima de Maya assim como o braço, agora estava com Maya logo abaixo de seu corpo, olhou para o rosto cansado e marcado pelaS lágrimas, sentiu seu próprios olhos encherem de lágrimas. – Me perdoe. – Choukai murmurou tentando espantar suas lágrimas.

Tinha sorte de Maya ter sono pesado ou senão já teria acordado, seus olhos olharam bem para os lábios de Maya, rosados e aparentemente deliciosos. Choukai então se curvou para beijá-lo. Pelo menos uma vez antes de entrega-la ao Almirante.

\- Eu te amo, Maya nee san, mas creio que não posso te dizer isso... – Então refez seu caminho para sair de cima da cama da mais velha.

Choukai deixou se sentar no chão encostando as costas na sua própria cama, olhou para o teto do quarto, talvez devesse dormir um pouco, suspirou se levantando para subir em sua cama, era o melhor à se fazer no fim das contas, tinha certeza que dessa forma Maya iria ser feliz para o resto de sua vida.

* * *

Choukai estava assustada e muito deprimida naquela manhã, quando abriu os olhos encontrou Atago e não Maya no quarto, junto da loira bagagens e outras coisas, não precisou pensar muito, algo havia acontecido e agora Atago seria a pessoa com quem teria que dividir o quarto. Era um dia nublado e chuvoso.

\- Onde está a Maya nee san? – Choukai perguntou se sentando na cama.

\- Ela pediu para trocar de quarto comigo. – Atago explicou. – Ela não te disse nada? – Perguntou preocupada.

\- Não... Eu notei que ultimamente andamos distante, e ela nem me deixou contar que terminei com almirante. Outro dia marcamos de sair, mas ela não apareceu, e quando fui ver o que tinha acontecido, ela tinha acabado de zarpar. – Choukai disse suspirando em seguida.

\- Eu não sei o que está acontecendo entre vocês, mas Choukai, você deveria conversar com ela. – Atago aconselhou.

\- Eu também gostaria de conversar com ela para saber o que eu estou fazendo de errado e o que posso fazer para consertar tudo... – Choukai então se levantou.

\- Hoje a Maya chan vai sair em uma missão de alto risco com as irmãs Kongou. – A morena parou de andar. – Parece que a Fubuki também vai ir, você tem que falar com ela antes disso. – A loira disse olhando para o chão.

\- Por que? – Choukai perguntou sem entender.

\- Porque pode não haver depois para ela. – Atago respondeu sincera.

\- Como assim? – Choukai perguntou assustada. – Maya nee san pode afundar nessa missão? – Não recebeu uma resposta da irmã mais velha. – Como deixaram ela participar se sabem disso? – Choukai exclamou.

\- Maya chan não iria nos escutar, ela não escuta ninguém além de você, sabe como ela é. – Atago respondeu.

\- Eu vou atrás dela, só preciso trocar de roupa. – Choukai declarou correndo para o banheiro, seu coração ficando apertado.

Choukai correu por todos os cantos onde Maya deveria estar, eram os lugares que ela costumava ir antes de sair para uma missão, mas não a encontrou em nenhum deles. A chuva estava ficando mais forte.

\- Maya nee san, onde você está? – Se perguntou continuando a correr pelo distrito naval.

\- Atenção Ise, Fusou, Yamashiro. Venham para a sala do Almirante agora mesmo. – A voz era de Ooyodo e saiam dos autofalantes espalhados pelo distrito naval. – Repetindo, Ise, Fusou, Yamashiro, venham para a sala do Almirante.

\- É isso! – Choukai exclamou antes de voltar a correr, dessa vez tinha um destino certo em mente.

Por algum motivo um nó havia se formado em sua garganta, era um convocação para ir ao resgate do grupo liderado por Kongou, Haruna havia mandado uma mensagem avisando sobre a emboscada.

\- Me deixem ir também! Por favor! – Choukai exclamou entrando na sala do Almirante, Nagato olhou assustada para a cruzador pesado.

\- É perigoso para alguém da sua classe, Choukai. – Nagato disse seria.

\- Não me importo se é perigoso ou não, Maya nee san está lá também! – A morena exclamou. – Eu preciso ir para ver se ela está realmente bem, então por favor, me levem com vocês. – Nagato pode ver o desespero nos olhos da morena.

\- Muito bem, Choukai chan, mas é um lugar perigoso, terá que ficar atenta, e provavelmente não terá a Maya san para te proteger como sempre. – Choukai assentiu batendo continência.

\- Almirante... – Nagato murmurou.

* * *

Não, Choukai não esperava ver aquilo, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, enquanto se aproximou o mais rápido possível de uma Maya preste a afundar. Segurou a firmemente em seus braços, a ouvindo falar, mesmo que fossem palavras de uma possível despedida. Se fosse realmente perder sua Maya, gostaria de poder guardar na memoria a voz, o cheiro, o calor e o gosto da mesma.

Quando todos os abysais haviam sido derrotados Kongou ajudou Choukai a carregar Maya de volta para o distrito naval, a Navio de Batalha estava preocupada, viu algo em Maya que fez com que gostasse da mesma.

Maya foi levada para o centro de terapia intensiva, ninguém sabia se Maya iria ficar bem depois daquilo, o dano fora severo, e diziam que era muito mais fácil construir outra que restaurar aquela.

O Almirante foi contra desmancharem Maya, Choukai ouvia as palavras do mesmo para Akashi e os demais construtores, ele então lançou um olhar para as irmãs Takao, e sorriu para Choukai, a morena sabia que de certa forma as ordens foram por causa dela.

\- Por que você recusou? – Takao finalmente perguntou.

\- Eu não posso fazer isso com o Almirante... Ele é um homem muito bom e não merece se casar com alguém que pensa em outra pessoa. – Choukai respondeu.

\- Outra pessoa? – Atago perguntou sem entender. – Choukai chan, você está apaixonada por alguém? – A loira perguntou assustada.

\- Sim, mas meus sentimentos jamais serão recíprocos, e eu me sinto tão mal por ter tentado negar isso para mim mesma... Se eu soubesse que as coisas iriam acabar dessa forma teria sido melhor... – Choukai não terminou de falar por causa das lágrimas que mais uma vez brotaram em seus olhos, Takao se levantou e caminhou para frente da morena, se abaixou para segurar suas mãos em uma tentativa de confortá-la.

\- Choukai chan, não me diga que a pessoa em quem você pensa é a Maya chan? – Takao perguntou depois de um tempo.

\- Sim... – Choukai admitiu. – Eu queria não ter me apaixonado pela Maya nee san, mas foi inevitável. – Choukai respondeu sem coragem de olhar para suas irmãs.

\- Bem, não é raro que as Kanmusu se apaixonem por suas irmãs, Tatsuta chan e Tenryuu chan são um bom exemplo, além da Ooi chan e da Kitakami chan. - Atago apontou.

Era verdade, tinham tantos exemplos de Kanmusu que saiam com suas próprias irmãs que Choukai se sentiu como idiota. Deveria ter aceitado seus sentimentos, e encarado aquilo de frente. Como uma boa Takao class deveria ser.

* * *

Choukai esperou, dia após dia ela esperou que Maya acordasse, dias viraram semanas, e semanas se tornaram meses, até que quase dois anos depois finalmente Maya abriu seus olhos. Choukai nunca havia desejado tanto assim ver aqueles olhos azuis.

\- Maya nee san... – Choukai murmurou com lágrimas nos olhos, uma das mãos da mais velha foi até seu rosto.

\- Choukai... – Maya murmurou com um sorriso singelo nos lábios.

Os dias se passaram gradativamente e agora elas estavam ambas no quarto que pertencia a elas, Choukai havia contado para Maya sobre o Kai ni, o que fez a mais velha emburrar, algo como orgulho de irmã mais velha ferido.

\- Eu fico feliz que tenha acordado. - Choukia murmurou dando de comer para Maya, seu peito estava quente e seu coração palpitava, estava realmente muito feliz de poder estar com Maya novamente.

\- Você não tem que ir? – Maya perguntou com um fio de voz. – Se casar... – Choukai olhou assustada para a mais velha e então negou com a cabeça;

\- O Almirante pediu a Kongou san em casamento. – Choukai murmurou. – Vamos, abra a boca. – Pediu levando mais uma colherada de comida aos lábios de Maya.

\- Mesmo assim, Takao ou a Atago poderiam estar tomando conta de mim, você deve procurar um bom homem e se casar. – Maya murmurou.

\- Maya nee san, é isso que você realmente quer? – Choukai abaixou o prato colocando o sobre seu colo. Não gostava do rumo que aquela conversa estava tomando.

\- O que quer dizer? – Maya perguntou sem entender.

\- Kongou san me disse que você disse naquele dia que queria se sacrificar e que eu não precisava mais de você por ter o Almirante. – Explicou. – Maya nee san, você se lembra que eu disse que te amo não foi? Então por que diz para eu encontrar um bom homem e me casar com ele? Eu não entendo. – A morena confessou, seu peito se apertando com medo da resposta. E se ela não a amasse como a amava?

\- Por que é o natural não é mesmo? – Maya perguntou.

\- Você então não me ama da forma que eu te amo? – Choukai perguntou franzindo o cenho.

\- Na verdade não sei qual é forma que você me ama... – Maya murmurou desviando o olhar. – Mas certamente não é da mesma forma que eu amo você, apesar de eu desejar que fosse. – A morena deu um leve sorriso.

\- Posso te mostrar a forma que eu te amo? – Ela perguntou colocando o prato de comida sobre o criado mudo, seu coração batendo ainda mais rápido no peito a media que se aproximava a mais velha. Maya não respondeu. – Eu te amo dessa forma, Maya nee san. – E então seus lábios se uniram.

Choukai se sentiu ir à nuvens quando Maya correspondeu o ato, sentia os lábios da outra quente e gentis massageando os seus com uma gentileza que apenas Maya tinha. E sinceramente não queria que a outra mostrasse aquela gentileza para mais ninguém.

\- É assim que eu te amo, Maya nee san. – Choukai murmurou. – E é dessa forma que eu quero que você me ame. – Maya então puxou a morena, Choukai caiu sobre o corpo da outra brutamente, viu a expressão dolorosa que tomou o rosto da mais velha, então ela a abraçou ternamente. Sentia o calor e os sentimentos de Maya naquele abraço.

\- Eu te amo dessa forma há muito tempo já, Choukai. – A declaração saiu naturalmente, e Choukai poderia achar que a outra nem sentiu vergonha, mas então quando olhou para cima, Maya estava tão corada quanto um tomate.

\- Você fica fofa corada desse jeito, Maya nee san. – Choukai murmurou rindo.

\- Cale a boca! – Maya exclamou fazendo Choukai rir ainda mais. – Então, mais uma vez, Choukai, eu te amo. – A mais velha declarou ruborizada.

\- Eu também te amo. – A morena respondeu sorrindo. – Por favor não faça loucuras ou me abandone, Maya nee san. – Pediu.

\- Eu prometo. – E então foi a vez de Maya iniciar o beijo.

Choukai correspondeu o beijo calmamente, sentindo os braços da mais velha lhe apertar ainda mais, deveria ter se declarado antes, assim talvez, Maya não teria ficado tanto tempo fora, e a espera não seria tão dolorosa.

\- Eu te amo... – Choukai murmurou mais uma vez, e Maya sorriu.

\- Eu também. – A mais velha respondeu beijando a bochecha da morena.

* * *

Sinceramente prefiro escrever no ponto de vista da Maya...

Espero que tenham gostado ^^

Kissus

Se cuidem


End file.
